No Apto
by Venia Silente
Summary: 2-Shot. La vida de un Mienfoo salvaje es rutinaria, para sobrevivir debe afinar sus artes de combate cada día. Cuando este Mienfoo empieza a verse atorado y enfrentado a criaturas que no está diseñado para enfrentar... ¿a dónde debe torcer su vista para aprender más y progresar?
1. Chapter 1

**No Apto**

by Venia Silente aka 'Solovino'

La mañana transcurre cual la de cualquier otro día, en la rutina del Mienfoo que con esfuerzo camina contra el ventorral del mar. La hierba corta y el abrigo de piel no son ayuda, mas la criatura está confiada que con las arañas aún dormidas tan temprano él podrá obtener su sustento para el día sin muchos problemas.

El Mienfoo llega hasta el primer árbol de bayas que logra encontrar en los acantilados, y se mantiene a la espera, erguido y en una postura relajada mientras sus ojos y oídos detectan prestos cualquier movimiento de las criaturas que habitan la zona.

Alcanzar las primeras ramas no es ningún problema, vía un preciso y agraciado salto acercándose tanto como sea posible al tronco, y arqueando el Mienfoo su cuerpo suavemente para evitar que su propio peso cause cualquier ruido o vibración mayor.

Y ahora sólo queda llegar a las ramas más altas…

Esta vez se requiere tino y un ascenso lento. El pelaje del Mienfoo se raspa contra la ruda corteza del árbol y sus cortas extremidades hacen la tarea muy ardua. Mienfoo se pregunta, como otras veces, por qué no es su lugar con las aves, moviéndose a través del aire con sus alas y tirando los frutos de las ramas a picotazos para obtener el desayuno fácilmente.

Le toma unos minutos de precario balanceo en las ramas más angostas, pero el Mienfoo obtiene su treta: una baya amarilla, ovalada, de las que consumen con ahínco los bichos de la zona cuando se enteran que vienen los Pokémon de tipo Roca de las cuevas al norte.

Mienfoo la sujeta con cautela en el hocico mientras trata de descender las ramas, y una vez que llega a las más bajas la mantiene agarrada precariamente en sus manos mientras calcula el salto que le llevará de vuelta al pasto, seguro que hoy no ha sido detectado. Mas, apenas sus patas dejan la corteza del árbol, Mienfoo escucha unos sonidos leves cortar el aire y ve cómo desde algún lugar sobre él descienden varias agujas venenosas, justo sobre el punto en que va el Mienfoo a aterrizar.

Una ola de dolor, un alarido, y la obligación de dejar ir lo que iba a ser su desayuno invaden al pobre Mienfoo cuando sus patas y palmas son aguijoneados por el ataque, y de inmediato siente Mienfoo cómo sus fuerzas le van siendo arrebatadas. Mienfoo rueda hacia el pasto más alto buscando protección y al retornar su vista al árbol puede distinguir una gran araña de color rojizo colgando de las ramas más altas por un brillante hilo. Y moviéndose hacia la baya que yacía abandonada.

Mienfoo trata de pelear, lanzándose alrededor de las agujas plantadas en el suelo y saltando para patear a la hembra de Ariados lejos de su premio; mas el Pokémon no sufre mucho más que el cambio de movimiento al ser empujado y simplemente se deja oscilar en su hilo para reenfocarse en la baya justo cuando el Mienfoo también va por ella. Ambos Pokémon se enfrascan en una riña, con la Ariados girando en su hilo y atacando con mordidas y tajos con sus patas al Mienfoo mientras el mustélido trata de apuntar con golpes certeros al tórax de la criatura para debilitarla, sin mucho éxito.

Mienfoo recuerda entonces a las aves, y la ventaja que también comparte la Ariados en el aire: un paso atrás y luego salta tan alto como puede para cortar el hilo con sus garras, aún cuando el esfuerzo de sus envenenados músculos apenas le permite llegar mucho más alto que su enemigo. La hembra cae sobre sus patas, la baya bajo ella, y luego el Mienfoo sobre su coraza, y ella empieza de inmediato a sacudirse e inclinarse para desbalancearlo, confundirlo y eventualmente botarlo al suelo; una vez allí él Mienfoo ve la baya por el rabillo del ojo y cansadamente trata de alcanzarla, pero es cortado por un dolor punzante y ahogante y por uno de sus propios gritos. Le toma un instante al Mienfoo para volver a comandar sus sentidos y entender que una de las patas de la hembra está clavada en su brazo, tan profundo que el color púrpura del exoesqueleto de ella se une con el púrpura del pelaje de él.

Las mandíbulas de la Ariados se preparan para una mordida, pero el Mienfoo reacciona rápido y tuerce su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder darle una patada en la cara. Ambos Pokémon forcejean por un momento hasta que la araña libera al mustélido de su agarre y le deja escapar a rastras, cansado y sin su alimento; el pobre Pokémon ve a la Ariados elevarse al aire con una nueva seda, llevándose la baya consigo, y con su cuerpo tan cansado y herido no le queda más remedio que irse por donde vino.

Por esta vez no había salido tan mal librado — no habían sido las aves. O un Shelgon enojado.

Pero hoy el Mienfoo tendrá que buscarse cura y sustento en otra parte.


	2. Parte 2

La segunda parte y final de esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Golpe derecho, golpe suave, paso adelante, patada baja, izquierdazo fuerte.

El entrenamiento va bien cuando se tiene compañía, se recuerda el Mienfoo mientras trata de romper la defensa del Machop enfrente suyo, mas aunque se esfuerza y logra asestar sus golpes donde lo desee en el cuerpo de su oponente, éstos no parecen causar mucho más que un dolor efímero.

La instructora de estos montes, una Mienshao que dicen los rumores entrenó con humanos, le ha dicho al Mienfoo que no puede simplemente golpear donde quiera — debe buscar en oponentes el tejido suave, las juntas de las articulaciones, los puntos de presión, todo depende de qué y quién estás enfrentando.

Es con estos pensamientos que pocos meses después, Mienfoo abandona el monte y se dirige a las rutas del este, para aprender cómo enfrentar a los Pokémon cuadrúpedos que viven en los vastos prados.

Palmetazo suave, golpe directo, paso adela— ¡ouch! ¡Una mordida!

Mienfoo se ve en problemas enfrentando a estos nuevos oponentes. Aunque es un Pokémon ágil, el cuerpo cuadrúpedo y firme de las criaturas al este, diseñado para atacar de frente, se ve forzado a rodear sus cuerpos completos para llegar al torso o las patas traseras donde puede asestar golpes incapacitantes, y las estrategias de los cánidos de gruñir o dar coletazos para suavizar los ataques de Mienfoo dejan al mustélido debilitado y cansado como para enfrentar a más de dos o tres oponentes cada vez.  
En un día de verano, tras haberse humillado lo suficiente al tratar de imitar la estrategia de un Furfrou al ir en cuatro patas para tratar de asestar golpes bajos, el Mienfoo ve a un entrenador acampando bajo los árboles cercanos y acompañado por algunos de sus Pokémon entre ellos un Umbreon. Inseguro acerca de entrar al mundo humano al principio, el Mienfoo trata por unos días de convencer al Umbreon para que le de algún consejo. Por un buen tiempo, Umbreon no le da a Mienfoo ni la hora del día; pero a punta de insistencia y de cosechar algunas bayas amargas, de color verde, Mienfoo finalmente logra un intercambio.

¿Y qué obtiene el mustélido de este intercambio? Algún consejo extraño. "Para volverte más ágil, deberías practicar corriendo en los prados donde viven los Pokémon mariposas; persíguelos corriendo y chillando salvajemente para atraer su atención, y luego atrápalos con tus garras."

Tal vez por un momento le pareció al Mienfoo un sinsentido, pero este Umbreon es entrenado por humanos, ¿no? Debe saber de lo que está hablando. Así, Mienfoo agradece al Umbreon por el consejo y se retira ("¡gracias Arceus!" susurra el Pokémon nocturno) dejando las bayas como ofrenda. Tras varios minutos el Umbreon se digna mirar en la dirección en que el Mienfoo se ha marchado.

– …Pobre idiota.

Y tras una maliciosa sonrisa, el Pokémon nocturno toma sus bayas y se retira.

Empezando el día siguiente y por el resto del verano, el pobre Mienfoo sería conocido entre los Pokémon salvaje de la zona como "ese lunático caza-Vivillon". Por mucho que Mienfoo se esfuerza sólo logra hacer el ridículo: los Pokémon alados pueden salir fuera de su alcance trivialmente, y la fuerza de sus músculos y sus garras es inútil una vez que los bichos lo bañan con el polvillo paralizante que desprenden sus alas. Si de milagro Mienfoo logra atrapar uno de los bichos, no dura más que un instante.

Los días se hacen más templados, los vientos más fuertes, señal clara que el otoño se acerca. Mienfoo se cansa de perseguir mariposas y decide migrar a otras tierras a buscar a alguien que pueda decidar un buen tiempo y entrenarlo personalmente, tal vez a cambio de algún servicio.

Golpe de frente, derechazo, paso adelante, patada frontal, puñetazo.

¿…Dónde podría Mienfoo encontrar un Pokémon dispuesto a enseñarle?

Lo intenta en el bosque, pero en un mundo de bichos de variadas formas, ninguno es apto para entrenar a un bípedo apegado a tierra.

Lo intenta en las cavernas cercanas, mas los Pokémon viviendo dentro sienten una antipatía natural hacia él. Y eso es sin contar las hordas de Zubat…

Lo intenta en el río, mas no puede lidiar con un estilo de vida donde la mitad se pasa bajo el agua.

De esos tres lugares Mienfoo aprende algo. Escucha y observa, y decide que tiene que buscar un lugar en el mundo donde los hábitos que sigue sean ya una forma de vida. Es un lugar del cual antes ha soñado, de manera muy nebulosa, como muchos de su especie antes que él; mas como todos aquellos que migraron desde los montes y recorrieron el mundo, sabe que será difícil de encontrar.

Pero hay una cosa más, una posibilidad, que todos los Pokémon salvajes secretamente tienen en cuenta…

Si realmente quieres llegar más allá que las fronteras de tu propia naturaleza y recorrer el mundo, hay una sola manera de hacerlo.

Con esta nueva idea emergida en su mente, es unos días después que Mienfoo enfila al sur, a un poblado humano cercano. Las hojas secas y muertas crujen bajo sus pies de la misma forma que su vacilación cruje bajo el efecto de los incitadores aromas y sonidos que vienen de los humanos y los Pokémon viviendo congregados más adelante.

Mienfoo no mira atrás, pero no olvida de dónde ha venido.

Mientras mantenga las lecciones aprendidas -con mucho dolor- en mente, y no se inhiba en intentar cosas nuevas o empezar de cero cuando es necesario, cree que podrá encontrar ese lugar donde podrá vivir, más que sobrevivir.


End file.
